


The Drive Home

by AuthorAlex97 (Sweetie_Curfy)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Deceit Sanders, Blood, Human AU, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Past Abuse, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:31:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetie_Curfy/pseuds/AuthorAlex97
Summary: Virgil's on his way home after an eventful day at the gas station. He calls Patton to discuss some... updates.





	The Drive Home

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little piece for my creative writing class a couple of weeks ago, and I wanted to share it. I posted it on Tumblr a couple of weeks ago and just realized I never posted it here. So... Here.

_“You did_ what?!  _Why? What happened?!”_

Virgil heaved a sigh and resisted the urge to drop his head on the steering wheel. “I decked a dude, Patton,” he repeated. “I’m on my way home right now.”

_“Early? What for? Are you—did you hurt yourself?”_

“I mean…” Virgil chewed on his lip, inspecting his bruised and bloody left hand out of the corner of his eye. He wanted to say yes, wanted to just come straight home and have a normal night in with his roommates and best friends. He wanted to pretend like this had never happened and that his life was still the same.

After today, though? Virgil figured there was a fat chance he’d be allowed to stay in the apartment at all.

On the other end of the phone, Virgil heard a muffled voice in the background; crackling followed as Patton apparently covered the microphone and hollered a reply. A moment passed, and then Patton sucked in a clearer breath.

_“Alright, kiddo, Logan’s going to take a look at whatever you did to yourself when you get here,”_ he said.  _“But… Gosh, Virgil. In the middle of the store?”_

He hesitated, sliding down in his seat as much as he possibly could without losing sight of the road. “…Yeah.”

Even though the line was silent, Virgil could practically hear Patton shaking his head.  _“What for? Why would you just… do that?”_

Biting down on his lip, Virgil shot a deep, deep glare out of the windshield. The fury had been simmering in his chest since he’d started driving, but being forced to think about it brought it up to a strong boil. Immediately, he felt his hands shaking and his knuckles stinging.

It wasn’t like he had done it for  _fun_.

Virgil had been working at that little gas station on the corner of Percy Street and Magenta Road for about six months before today. It wasn’t the greatest of jobs— he would have much preferred office work, or anywhere that he didn’t have to worry about social interaction or being robbed –but he liked his coworkers enough, and it paid the bills, so he hadn’t bothered with the extra stress of job hunting for something better. In fact, he’d been banking on the idea of another opportunity showing up before even imagining leaving that place.

Of course, things couldn’t always work out like that. Not for Virgil. Never had, never would.

Today’s events were… kind of a blur, really. One minute he’d been chatting with his coworker and restocking the gum, and the next, he was in a fist fight with a face he’d never expected to see there and never wanted to see again. And now…

Now he was on the phone, in a panicked rage, trying to figure out how to break his news to his roommates.

_“It isn’t like you to do something like this,”_ Patton pointed out. _“I’m really worried about—”_

“Look, I’m  _sorry_ , alright?!” Virgil snapped, voice pushed to a higher volume by the same force that left a vice grip on his lungs. “I already know I fucked up; you don’t need to go rubbing it in!”

_“Watch your language.”_

Virgil simply gritted his teeth.

On the other end, Patton let out a long sigh.  _“Can you at least tell me what happened? Please?”_  he asked. There was a soft concern to his voice, one that Virgil had grown familiar with over the years and had yet to be desensitized to.  _“I’m just… I’m worried, alright? I know you wouldn’t hurt someone without reason.”_

The road started to blur and spin. Virgil carefully pulled to the side, sitting in silence as cars whipped past and the true weight of the situation crashed upon him.

“…D came in.”

There was a beat.

“ _…D?”_  Patton whispered.  _“Like… Roman’s D?”_

“Yeah.”

More silence.

_“What did he do?”_

Virgil leaned back in his seat, rubbing his face. “What do you think he did? He saw I was there, immediately started talking trash about Roman, how he was such a terrible boyfriend and how he was  _obviously_  unforgivably terrible for getting out of that abusive situation—”

“ _Virgil—”_

“—And then tried to convince me that he was going to do the same thing to us, that he was going to break his lease and screw us over—”

_“Kiddo—”_

“—And I-I didn’t know what to do, Pat!” Virgil yelled. “I couldn’t do it! He was trying to make Roman look like the bad guy!”

_“He was manipulating you_ ,” Patton stated.  _“I know. It’s scary.”_

Virgil swallowed thickly and stared at his trembling hands. “…Yeah.”

_“Is that… Is that when you punched him?”_ he quietly asked.

Rubbing his hands over his face again, he slowly nodded. “Yeah.”

_“Can you tell me what happened after that?”_

Oh, god. He wasn’t ready for this.

Virgil wrapped his arms around himself and took a deep breath.

“He hit back. And we got into a fight. And…” He squeezed his eyes shut. “And I got fired.”

There was a soft gasp on the other end of the line.  _“Oh, Virgil…”_

“Yeah, so.” With a burst of energy, he shifted the car back into drive and merged into the traffic. “I can probably find another place by Sunday, if you want me out of there. Heck, I could probably stay in a hotel for a while if you want me gone by tonight—”

_“Wait, what? Who said anything about you moving out?!”_  Patton yelped.

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “Pat, I can’t pay my rent now. Why  _would_  you guys want me there?”

_“We want you here because you’re our friend, silly! You’re a part of the family!”_

“But I can’t pay my rent,” he repeated. “I just lost my job.”

_“Well, yeah, because you were standing up for your roommate!”_ he pointed out.  _“Sure, there were probably much better ways you could have handled it, but I think the fact that you did that is reason enough to believe you should stay!”_

He was quiet for a long moment.

“…D’you think Roman’s gonna be mad?”

Virgil could almost hear Patton’s frown.  _“Why would he be mad?”_

With a shrug, he pressed his lips together. “I-I dunno, ‘cause I got involved in a sensitive situation like that? It’s not like he  _asked_  me to lose my job fighting his ex.”

_“Kiddo, if Ro’s gonna be mad at anyone, it’s gonna be at D,”_ Patton said. “ _He was the one manipulating_ you,  _after all. What you did today was really brave, and I think Roman’s going to be proud of you for that.”_

“I definitely don’t feel brave,” he muttered.

Patton hummed.  _“Well, then I’ll just have to feel it enough for two!”_

Letting out a weak laugh, Virgil just nodded his head. “Yeah… I guess so.”

There was a moment of comfortable silence. Virgil wished he could stay in it forever.

_“Well, kiddo, I think the four of us are going to have to talk about this when you get home,”_ Patton eventually said.  _“You’re not in trouble, but Roman and Logan should know about what happened, and I don’t think I should be the one to tell them.”_

Virgil gripped the steering wheel tighter as dread pooled in his stomach. “…Right. I know. I’m sorry.”

_“It’s alright, Virge. These things happen sometimes. Take a few deep breaths for me, will ya? Try to relax. It’s all going to work out.”_

“Yeah, I know.”

_“Drive safe. I’ll see you in a bit. Love you, kiddo!”_

“Love you too, Dad.”

The line went dead. Virgil took a deep breath and turned onto the exit ramp leading home.

It was time to face the music.

**Author's Note:**

> (youtuberswithalex.tumblr.com)


End file.
